This invention relates generally to crop harvesters known as swathers, and more particularly to swathers of the type that are adapted to be releasably connected to and to be pulled by a tractor. In order to achieve more flexibility of operation in the field than has been obtained in the past with tractor drawn swathers, means have been provided for moving a crop harvester from one side to the other on the path of travel of the tractor. Some of these involve elongated hitch bars or draft tongues which have portions which arch over the harvester mechanism and are pivotally connected to the harvester frame behind the harvesting mechanism. These hitch bars are quite long and project upwardly a substantial distance above the crop harvesters.